


Untitled (24)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [24]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doomsday fixit , of sorts…<br/><em>Rose wasn’t meant to still be here. Standing in the dark, deserted Torchwood Tower, his hand clutching hers, he could feel the relentless pull of time currents, trying to erase her from the universe. He could never allow that. Never.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (24)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _echoes_.  
>  And inspired by this gorgeous piece of fan art: “White Walls” by LadyDiomede (http://ladydiomede.tumblr.com/post/139891328039/white-walls-my-first-digital-piece-that-im)  
> More than a drabble… a quartet of drabbles, in fact.

* * *

Echoes of timelines resounded through the Doctor’s mind, mocking him with ripples of possibilities and shockwaves of should-have-beens; eddies in time, seeking to steal back Rose from him. She wasn’t meant to still be here.

Standing in the dark, deserted Torchwood Tower, his hand clutching hers, he could feel the relentless pull of time currents trying to erase her from the universe. He could never allow that. Never.

Desperation clawing through him, he pushed her against the stark white wall, and leaned in, claiming her soft lips with bruising force. She was his. The universe would bow to his demands.

\--oOo--

Startled by the intensity of his actions, she gasped against his mouth. He pulled away, ashamed.

“Stay…” she breathed.

He found himself unable to refuse her entreaty. The mighty Time Lord, who aspired to bend the laws of space and time to his will, was a mere supplicant at her feet. Held by her unwavering gaze, he watched, dumbfounded, as she shed her clothes, piece by piece, until she stood naked before him, skin bathed golden in the light that streamed from the open TARDIS doors.

Ignoring the timelines determined to condemn her to nonexistence, he cupped her cheek. “Mine.”

\--oOo--

She smiled, tugging his tie loose. The rest of his clothes were soon gone too, forgotten on the floor. A heady rush of pheromones filled his senses, as she wrapped a leg around his waist and her moist, velvet folds caressed his erection.

Her back pressed against the solid white wall that, only hours ago, had been a ravenous portal to the Void, one that had nearly consumed her. Now, it was her support as he lifted her, legs draped over his arms, spreading wide to receive him. Foreheads pressed together, he sank into her.

He’d never let her fall.

\--oOo--

They were playing a dangerous game, defying the laws of time, and he sought oblivion in Rose’s welcoming heat. But desperation plagued him; timelines taunted him; and he plunged into her, claiming her, asserting his authority over creation.

Sensing Rose’s impending release, he thrust harder, deeper. “Tell me again,” he begged against her lips, “how long are you going to stay with me?”

She began to throb around him.

“Tell me, Rose! Please!”

As the word “forever” tumbled from her mouth, she shattered, pulling him with her.

With that promise, the universe relented, echoes of forgotten timelines fading to silence.

* * *

 


End file.
